Harry Potter and the Dragon of Legend (Book 1)
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The Dragon is Power. Long ago during the age of Merlin and King Arthur humans and Dragons were equals. But then Morgana turned them against each other in the Great Dragon Human War. When it all ended the Dragons vanished. But now the Dragons are returning and are ready to be released again. And the only one who can stop this war is the Black and Gold Dragon and the Dragon Booster
1. Chapter 1 Release the Dragon Part 1

Harry Potter and the Dragon of Legend

ESKK: Yeah this is a crossover between Dragon Booster and Harry Potter and it's the first of its kind. Now before you judge me it's my first attempt at crossing these two series over so if it's not to your expectations then I'm sorry. Also due to how low tech the world of Harry Potter is I won't be bringing in any Dragon Gear. Sorry but I couldn't find a work around with what I plan save for actual armor and stuff. Now then let's begin this story.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or Harry Potter they belong to their proper owners. Now then let's begin this tale.

(Start Hogwarts Ground Snape's office)

Now if you were to ask Harry how he expected his day to go he'd probably go on about boarding the train, heading to Hogwarts, the welcoming Feast, and a basic day for the start of term. Instead he ended up here in Snape's office after he and Ron stole the Weasley's car drove to school on it while narrowly being hit by the Hogwarts Express, then crash landing in the Weeping Willow Tree before it came alive and attacked them. It then resulted in them crashing into the grounds and ending up being caught after the now feral car drove off and left them behind.

At least that was the story they told the others. Truth was when they were about to crash into the ground they had some unknown help. Harry and Ron agreed they saw the same thing… some sort of golden tendril latching onto the car and then gently lowering them down to a position where they wouldn't get injured. When the car had drove off that same night… Harry had saw a creature in the bushes with golden eyes that mirrored his own. When Ron called to Harry the eyes vanished and thus Harry couldn't get them off his mind since.

"Do you two had any idea of the damage you had nearly rout upon yourself!?" Snape demanded as he pulled out the Daily Prophet. "No les then 7 muggles had seen you at that moment, you two had all risk the very existence of our world with this stunt of yours!" Snape lectured as Harry and Ron gulped at the huge lecture they were getting. "Not to mention the Weeping Willow Tree that has been on these ground since before you were born!" He continued as Ron had a small retort to that accusation there.

"Actually the tree did more damage to us than we did to it." Ron said glad to be alive right now but worried of the outcome of this long lecture.

"Make no mistake if two had been in Slytherin and your fate with me the three of you would have been on the train back home out of Hogwarts before you could even defend yourselves with excuses tonight." Snape threatened as Harry knew he could not do such a thing. "As it is." Snape began only to be cut off by a new voice that they were all familiar with.

"They are not." Albus Dumbledore was heard as he walked in the McGonagall as she looked very displeased while Albus was playing the grandfather like role once again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Harry said seeing both the Headmaster and the Head of House here.

"Headmaster. These two have fluttered the decree for Underage Wizardry as such." Snape began but Albus cut him off right there.

"I'm well aware of our bylaws Severus, having writing quite a few of them myself." Albus began with a small joke as he looked to Snape. "However as head of Gryffindor House it is Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate punishment." Albus said as Ron looked guilty at his and Harry's stunt today.

"We'll go get our stuff then." Ron said as he and Harry knew what was coming next.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked as she looked to the young redhead.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" Ron said more then asked as he knew they all screwed up big.

"Not today Mr. Weasley, but I must confess the seriousness of what the three of you have done." Minerva said as she looked to the shocked trio. "I will write you to your families tonight and you three shall all receive detention." Minerva said as the three got off lucky with a simple and small slap on the wrist. Snape of course was giving them the stink eye as Harry and Ron knew Snape was going to get them during their second year at Hogwarts.

(Scene Break that Evening Gryffindor Common Room)

Hermione was of course told of the incident and in turn gave the two a mouthful and Harry simply accepted it. Run looked ready to argue back which was met with Hermione going double time on him. Harry let it be and opted to go to his dorm. Hermione noted Harry was oddly tired as he went to his room and assumed the events must have caught up to him. So she left it be for now and went off to be herself. But as Harry slept his sleep was not a calming one as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

(Harry Dreamscape)

Harry was dreaming… or was he awake. It was hard to tell this time as he saw events flash about him. They went by fast but he couldn't catch it in time. All he saw were swords clashing against swords, magic against shields, and what appeared to be… dragons with humans on their back fighting against others. It was like an all-out war until he noted to five in particular.

They were each donned in a symbol but only one he could see clearly without it. One was an eye of sorts that was on a male shadow with a slim dragon also in vague shadows, another was a fist on a mammoth of a male with the largest dragon of the group also shadowed in obscurity, the next was a fire like crest which was on a female and a dragon on two legs but hidden like her foes, and the last was a star like symbol… only this and his rider were seen.

The rider was in some sort of armor though ancient seems to adapt with time and age. First it appeared as a knight or a king before changing to something like a super hero. But the dragon Harry swore it was beautiful as the black and gold coloring matched the rider to perfection. The five released an energy coloring of red, black, green, blue, and gold that joined together and in turn blasted at Harry with a rainbow of power causing him to scream and shield his eyes.

Harry never saw it clearly but in turn he had saw flashes of Voldemort and some greater foe roaring before it all came to an end.

(Scene Break Waking World Harry)

Harry shot up awake in shock as he tried to make sense of what had just happened to him here. It seemed so real yet wasn't real that it confused him to no end. As he began to ease off the bed he stopped as for a moment the room looked different and he looked different. But before he could note any details it was back to the common room for him as he was surprised by this and grabbed his glasses.

"W-what?" Harry asked as he looked to his hands and noted a golden glow from them before vanishing.

(Scene Break Breakfast)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at the Gryffindor table as they ate breakfast together. "You ok mate?" Ron asked with his mouth full as Harry pushed his food around only taking small bites.

"Oh um yes." Harry said as he looked to the others.

"Well you barely touched you plate." Hermione said as Harry saw this.

"I know it's just… something on my mind is all." Harry confessed as Ron then spoke up.

"Well what is it?" Ron asked as Hermione elbowed him for his rude way of saying it.

"Its… weird so don't be surprised." Harry said before going into detail of the dream and telling Hermione the bit they omitted from the professors of the incident.

Luckily they story was short to which Hermione was the first one to speak up on it. "That is strange." Hermione confessed as she never heard of anything like it before.

"I know and ever since I… I don't know I just felt this pull to the Forbidden Forest." Harry said as that was strange.

"Nope not this year." Ron said as he swallowed his food. After what happened last year he was in no hurry to have another Potter adventure.

"It's probably nothing but every time I tried to ignore it today it gets stronger and the pull comes to my mind again." Harry said as Hermione listened to him.

"Maybe… we should at least look into it." Hermione said as this got Ron's attention. "We'll just look at the safer areas of the pull and if we find nothing then we leave it." Hermione said as Ron was ok with that.

"We can do it this afternoon after classes if you want." Harry added to which Hermione nodded.

"That should do, I suppose." Hermione said as Ron sighed a bit.

"Please sweet Merlin don't let this be some insanity where we could die." Ron begged hoping this was a normal year at Hogwarts.

But just then Morning post came in which was odd but not unheard of. It was mainly from officials or parents sending their children posts first chance they got after the children departed for Hogwarts. It mainly went to those who were expecting such post or the occasional chain letter but it was the Golden Trio who were shocked.

A box landed at their spot as judging from the tag it was addressed to Harry. "What?" Harry asked as he took the letter on it and read it.

"To: Harry Potter

You will know what to do when the time comes.

Signed: A Wise Old Wizard."

When Harry read this he unwrapped the rope and opened the box and in turn saw something inside. Harry pulled it out by a leather cord and in turn saw a gold medallion with a star crest much like the one from his dream. He looked and it and noted it may be removable somehow.

"Bloody hell is that Gold?" Ron asked as even by Wizarding Standards Gold was valuable.

"I think it is." Hermione said as she knew the difference from fake gold to real gold.

"What is going on?" Harry asked as he looked at the medallion in question.

(Scene Break That Same Afternoon)

Luckily their detention summons hasn't been sent out yet thus the trio after their classes had ended were exploring the forbidden forest. So far it was quite for them as they explored the peaceful forest with dark creatures roaming about in it. "Well we looked can we go now?" Ron asked as he was worried about something happening to them right now.

"Ron we've only been here for a few minutes and we haven't hit any of the dangers." Hermione said as once they found something dangerous they would bolt out of there.

"But it's the Forbidden Forest there's no telling what's waiting to attack us." Ron said hoping for this small trip to the forest to end as soon as possible.

"Guys wait." Harry called out as he stopped for a moment behind them causing them to stop as well.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked over to Harry.

"That pull… its getting stronger." Harry said as he looked around with the medallion wrapped around his neck by the cord it came with.

"Great we can leave soon." Ron said but Harry then went off the path surprising Ron.

"This way." Harry said as Hermione and Ron looked to each other before following his lead to their destination.

The trio made their way through the woodworks as they began to take note of damaged trees and such. It didn't take long until they found their destination in the form of something unknown. Harry was wide eyed as he quickly stopped Hermione and Ron when they all saw it together.

There standing before them was a large creature akin to a Dragon of sorts as it was drinking out of a nearby stream near a cave. It primary color was black with gold highlights while across its body, mainly its legs, tail, and jaw were fins of sorts similar to that of wings. Clearly they were aerodynamic from Hermione's perspective suggesting it was made to be fast very fast.

Despite its ferocious appearance the entire scene the three could agree was majestic as it drank in peace. "Blimey." Ron mouthed as he saw this creature at peace with nature.

Harry looked at it and felt the pull was strongest here… no it was strongest from this… dragon before them. "That's where I feel the pull from." Harry said as the Dragon drank its water in peace.

"Harry don't approach it it's a wild animal." Hermione urged as she looked at it. "We have to report it." Hermione said making a mental note to research on it later.

But Harry ignored his friends and approached it but broke a twig under his shoe which caused the creature to react. It looked around and growled before its body began to glow and released a golden tendril to the source. In turn it was Harry as he then yelped in shock and soon found himself pinned to stone by the same creature.

It glared at Harry with its topaz eyes as the irises were now slits. Harry began to panic a bit trying to find some spot to get free but saw nothing. He already saw Ron and Hermione getting ready to jump in but Harry waved his hand to stop them and they knew why. If they jumped in it may very well go on the offensive since it got startled. They also needed to factor in that it was unknown to them and furthermore may not even be carnivorous. Harry tried to look away but his emerald green eyes fell to its golden yellow eyes.

The two locked eyes while Ron and Hermione got ready to go get help just as the dragon began to real back. Harry looked away and got ready for the worst… but then the worst didn't happen. Instead the creature roared in his face causing his wild ebony black hair to fly about from its roar. It then turned around and ran off faster than they could catch it.

When Harry got back up Hermione and Ron ran over to him as Hermione looked him over. "Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as she looked her friend over.

"Bloody Hell that was close." Ron gasped in shock at how they almost got savaged by a, whatever that wild animal was.

"It doesn't make sense though." Hermione said as she rationalize her mind on this. "It had the perfect opportunity to kill you… why didn't it go through with it." Hermione said as this was a question on Harry's mind.

"Who cares it's a bloody animal let's leave before it comes back!" Ron called out and in turn the group began to make their way back to Hogwarts.

But all the while Harry's mind trailed back to that incident from before.

(The next day at the school Library)

Hermione was reading everything she could on dragons and such trying to figure out what type of dragon it was. So far she found nothing that matches it as it seems most dragons have wings but she was sure that creature was a dragon. Harry was helping seeing as this was their free period right now while Ron was against this.

"Are you both cracked why do we need to look into this thing?" Ron asked not wanting to be savaged anytime soon.

"Ron listen it's clear that we've never seen it before so it may very well be a new species altogether if we cannot locate references on it." Hermione said as this discovery could very well make them all famous. "Plus if it's a new breed of Dragon would Charlie be able to help?" Hermione asked as Ron had to agree there.

"Well he does love Dragons." Ron agreed but then regained his position. "But Hermione Harry we can't go looking for it like that." Ron said as Harry was reading a book on Magical Mythology.

"Guys I may have found something." Harry said as the two looked over as Harry showed them the page and the book. Hermione was wide eyed as she looked at the book.

"It's a dragon not like the ones we have." Hermione asked as she read the verse. "Apparently these sort are the type that can be rode and from the looks of this these things are faster than any automobile or broom in existence." Hermione said as the book listed off different breeds of them.

"Blimey." Ron said while he read alongside her.

"Look Bull Dragon apparently major powerhouses." Hermione said pointing to a dragon that might as well be a tank. "Psi Dragons unpredictable as they are quick." She added as Ron saw it.

"Looks like it could fit with Slytherin." Ron said as Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's response there.

"Apparently this book says they don't exist or at the very least no longer exist." Hermione said as they tried to find the dragon they had located.

"If they no longer exist wouldn't that mean that thing may be the last of its kind?" Ron asked but then Harry saw it.

"Here it is." Harry said a Hermione began to read it.

"The Black and Gold Dragon the rumored king of all Dragons. It is said to be untamable and it would only be tamed by one it so chooses. But alas this dragon has gone extinct no other like it exists anymore." Hermione read as Ron was wide eyed by this.

Harry felt a sort of sympathy for this dragon as he saw it may actually be the last of its kind. Once it dies… the whole magical world would never see it again. "What are these?" Harry asked noting some of the dragons having marks on their heads marks matching the ones he had seen in his dream.

"Apparently their called 'bone marks,' from what I can tell only Dragons of the purest of an energy called Draconium can have them. They can be removed when a Dragon dies with its spirit sealed inside the mark but only a dragon of similar purity can wield that mark if found." Hermione read making Ron glare a bit.

"So purebloods but with reasons." Ron asked as Hermione scowled and looked away in response to this.

"Perhaps from what I read those not pure enough would become a berserker possessed by the soul inside those bone marks." Hermione explained as they made sure never to mess with those types of things again.

"Ok then." Harry began as he sat up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"We need to find it again." Harry said surprising them both. "I know what you're thinking… but it just doesn't sit well by me to let it go like that." Harry said as he went into explaining. "If these dragons were gone for so long that their considered myths… wouldn't that mean if there's one wondering about there are more?" Harry asked to which Hermione saw where he was coming from with this train of thought.

"Ok this Saturday we'll go see it I'll research all I can on it until then." Hermione said as it was agreed for now.

"Why do I feel we're going to regret this later?" Ron asked as he honestly felt like this was a very bad idea for them all.

(Scene Break Saturday)

Harry was to serve Detention with Lockhart later and after the last few classes with him Harry was wagering Lockhart wasn't teaching material especially for the DADA. The group agreed to meet outside the Forbidden Forest and leave themselves enough time for Harry to get to detention. Seeing as it was a Saturday they had the weekend to themselves for the time.

"So do we have everything?" Harry asked as his two friends nodded.

"Yeap a shield to protect ourselves with." Ron said holding a shield he had 'acquired,' at the school.

"And fish to feed the dragon." Hermione said holding a raw trout looking to be freshly caught and killed.

"Where did you get a fish?" Ron asked as Hermione glared at him.

"Where did you get a shield?" Hermione countered as the two reached an impasse on this particular subject.

"Come on let's just go." Harry said as they had limited time on this. If they can figure out how this creature got here and if there was more of him… then they may be able to get Charlie to help create a sanctuary for them to avoid possible poachers.

(Later at the Dragon's clearing)

The trio arrived at the area with Harry holding the fish, Ron holding the shield, and Hermione with a quill and parchment to take notes. "If we die… I blame you." Ron said looking to Harry on this.

"Noted." Harry said as he got ready. He then tossed the fish out hoping the dragon liked sushi. But when he did so there was no movement from there hiding spot in the rocks. "I'm going in." Harry said ready to move in to try something.

Harry then entered the clearing and grabbed the fish by the gill trying to find the missing dragon. As he looked around Hermione paid close attention from her hiding spot with Ron while Harry looked around. Unaware to Harry though the Dragon was still there as it was hiding behind some rocks glaring at Harry. It then growled catching Harry's attention who then gasped when he saw it climbing down and glaring at him.

The Dragon sniffed a bit seeing the fish and smelling it also. Harry then gulped but offered the fish to the dragon as it began to walk torts said sea creature. As it made its way torts Harry Hermione took note how it was taking the offering… until it reeled back and growled at Harry clearly defensive. Harry looked on his person and took out his wand and saw how the Dragon was even more defensive now.

"Amazing it can sense the wand." Hermione gasped silently taking note of this wondering if this was magical or pure instinct.

Harry then took his wand and put it far to the side causing a louder growl but Harry kept calm as best he could. He then dropped his wand but the Dragon was still unconvinced. Harry then used his foot to kick his wand away hoping that would help. When it was well out of his reach the dragon sat down and calmed down. Harry then offered the fish to the dragon again as the large black and gold creature made its way torts Harry and began to open its mouth. This confused Harry as he looked at the creature in question.

"Um do you want me to give it or are you going to?" Harry began only to yelp when then Dragon took the fish out of Harry's grip and proceeded to eat it whole. Once the offering was made it licked its lip happy to eat something not hunted on its own.

The Dragon then narrowed his eyes on Harry as Harry had no idea why it did so or why he knew it was a boy. Harry began to step back as the Dragon made his way torts Harry who began to panic a bit hoping he wasn't going to be desert. "Um no! Please no. I don't have any more food." Harry said as the dragon looked at him but it wasn't with hungry eyes.

"Harry." Ron began but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait look." Hermione said as she saw what was happening with the dragon.

The Dragon began to hack much like a cat with a hairball or a dog ready to vomit as Ron realized this as well. Harry saw this and remembered Ripper but then went wide eyed at what happened next. The Dragon then regurgitated the fish it ate which was now missing its upper half. The Dragon then stepped back and sat on all fours and watched Harry intently.

Harry was nervous as he held the fish not knowing what to do as Ron and Hermione were shocked at how he just sat their patiently waiting for something. He then gestured with his eyes and head to the fish causing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go wide eyed at this.

"He's not actually going to…" Ron began as Hermione then covered his mouth with her hand while shushing him.

Harry knew what it wanted and then held the fish to his mouth before biting down on it. He then pretended to like it despite how disgusting it tasted right now. He then showed the bite to the Dragon who tilted his head to the side. The Dragon then made a swallowing sound causing Harry to go wide eyed hoping he wasn't going to get sick later. He then with struggle and nearly vomiting managed to swallow the bite before shaking at the horrible taste of it.

Harry then smiled to the dragon as he looked to the human wizard with curiosity. He then began to make his own smile to Harry as Hermione tried her best not to gush at such a scene while taking notes. Despite its stature the Dragon looked adorable smiling at Harry. Harry then tried to reach his hand torts him but the Dragon responded by growling and running off to another spot nearby and laid there.

The Dragon then heard creatures nearby running as he looked to them with desire but then noticed he had three guests. In all honesty he already knew the other two were there but it was Harry who sparked his curiosity that night so in turn he ignored all three of them and tried to nap a bit. He even turned away from them and used his tail to shield himself from his trio of spectators.

Harry then carefully started reaching for this dragon's tail as he was also curious about such a creature only seen in mythology and legends. But the Dragon then moved his tail and saw Harry who then panicked and began to walk away to avoid being savaged by him. The Dragon then went to his den area to nap some more and remained there for a good hour or two.

AS he began to awaken a bit the dragon looked nearby and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there. But while Hermione was going over what she learned thus far with Ron Harry was alone doing something. Harry was drawing the Dragon in the dirt and soon heard the growl and Hermione gasping in surprise when she saw the Dragon watching what Harry was doing. The two Gryffindor's moved fast as it was clear Harry and this Dragon were bonding to each other as once the Dragon saw what the human was doing… he wanted to do the same. Then dragon then walked off and in turn the three saw the Dragon had grabbed a long branch or a fallen tree and began to use it to draw his own picture.

Ron and Hermione were watching this as Harry got hit by the branches of the improve instrument of this dragon but when his gaze went to Harry he nodded and went back to work. Harry then stood up and saw what the Dragon did as it wasn't art but the Dragon seemed proud of his work. Harry then began to look around and wondered why the Dragon did this but when his foot met the drawing the Dragon growled at him in response. Harry flinched as did Ron and Hermione nearby but Hermione nearly gasped when Harry moved his foot of it and the Dragon calmed down in response.

Harry repeated the movement a few more times and saw that stepping on the drawing was a bad thing and avoiding stepping on it was a good move right now. He then dropped his cloak and began to step around the drawing avoiding the lines for flat dirt instead. It was like a strange dance as Harry found himself spinning around trying to avoid the lines as best he could.

The pull was strong here and at the same time he felt he could trust this dragon somehow as he watched Harry move about. Harry then found himself at the Dragons spot with his back against it before stepping away and saw him looking at him. Harry had an idea and began to reach for the Dragon who flinched back. When he tried again it growled and Harry saw the eye contact was a bad idea at the moment.

Harry pulled back his hand to think for a moment before looking away. He once more reached his hand and this time there was no flinch or growl going on now. His hand rested in front of the Dragon but not touching him as the Dragon inspected both hand and the human who it belonged to. It then leaned forward and rested its snout on Harry's hand while closing his eyes accepting the gesture and seeing he could trust this human.

Harry then looked to the dragon who then looked back at him as he smiled to his new friend. "Beau." Harry said as the dragon looked at him and then stepped back. The Dragon then licked his new human as if accepting the name Harry came up with. "Ok Beau it is." Harry said laughing a bit as he saw Beau liked his new name.

Beau then made a happy roar before laying down and looked to Harry. "What is he doing?" Ron asked as Hermione saw what was happening.

"I think… he wants Harry to get on." Hermione said realizing what was happening here.

Harry then looked nervous but then nodded as he got on Beau's back. Beau then did something insane in a sense. First his body began to shake before producing a golden energy of sorts. Soon the star like mark appeared on Beau's head much like the one on Harry's Medallion. The mark then glowed brighter as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forced to shield their eyes from its shining brilliance.

When the light died down Hermione saw it and took out the book from before. "It's a bone mark!" Hermione called out as Ron was surprised.

"But didn't you say those things are bad news?" Ron asked in shock but Hermione smiled.

"Yes if it belonged to a previous Dragon but it says here that only the Black and Gold Dragon can create its own Bone Mark once its chosen one it deems most worthy." Hermione said as Beau stood tall with Harry on his back.

"Are you saying Harry has a bloody flightless dragon now!?" Ron asked as Beau walked by behind the group and whipped Ron with his tail causing him to cry out from the offense there.

"Yes it does." Hermione said snickering no doubt Beau was not pleased with the insult there.

"I wonder…" Harry began as he looked to Beau who then smirked.

"Uh-oh." Hermione said as both she and Ron moved out of the way for what was next.

It seems Harry and Beau had the same idea as Beau got to a starting position as it almost looked like they were going for a test ride. "Ok… go!" Harry called out and in turn he and Beau were off into the forest running at high speed.

(Harry and Beau)

Harry was wide eyed at what he was feeling as he saw the forest zoom by at breakneck paste. Clearly Beau knew these woods like the back of his hand and Harry trusted him on this. It was strange and hard to describe as the two seemed to have formed a deep yet also powerful bond with each other. The two ran through rivers and passed trees and Harry saw a herd of Unicorns that Beau had zoomed past. Harry swore that riding Beau may probably be better than riding his broom as the broom when playing Quiddich never had speed of this magnitude.

Clearly Beau was enjoying it and clearly had spent much time doing this. But the joy was different now as he now had someone to share it with through Harry. As the two whizzed past the scenery Harry was thankful for his ability as a seeker to catch everything around him. Harry then saw Beau looked to him and got the idea.

Harry then edged to the side and Beau followed the direction but the two nearly hit a tree. Luckily Beau was skilled enough to avoid that. But Harry still adjusting yelped in surprise to this as the two kept their pace up. "Sorry." Harry apologized and tried once more as he began to get the hang of guiding Beau. Now this would be easier if he had a saddle and reigns to help but it was clear he was adjusting to it easily with the help of Beau.

Beau then to Harry's surprise pulled the break and basically drifted on the dirt before going back another direction. Harry knew exactly where Beau was going as he still had to make sure his friend Hermione and Ron were safe.

It wasn't long till the two arrived back at the clearing to find Ron and Hermione shocked when they arrived. Harry then got off Beau as the two ran over to their friend and saw his hair looked like it was slicked back a bit. Clearly the winds were just that intense as Harry was lucky to still have his glasses after such a ride. "Blimey Harry are you ok?" Ron asked concerned for Harry.

"I… I'm splendid." Harry confessed as he then looked over to Ron. "I think riding Beau may be better than Quiddich." Harry admitted causing Ron to gasp in over dramatic shock at his friend's words.

"Still we have so much to learn about him." Hermione said as Beau walked to the side a bit and began to drink the water from the stream in his clearing.

"But what do we do with him we can't bring him to Hogwarts and if we try to leave him he may just follow us and then cause a huge scene at the school." Harry said as he had figured something was up the moment he sat on Beau's back and that bone mark appeared on his head.

"Maybe we should get a teacher or Dumbledore?" Hermione offered as Ron scoffed in response.

"Yeah sure that will go by great, hey Professor we found this Dragon thought to be extinct and has taken a liking to Harry can we keep it at school?" Ron offered as just then a new voice was heard catching them all off guard.

"Well while the school does allow pets I doubt there is anywhere in the rules allowing such a creature." Came the voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore. The trio was wide eyed when they looked and saw Dumbledore standing there his star like robes and all. Beau growled for a moment when he saw the Professor there ready to defend himself and Harry if needed.

With him was Hagrid who was awestruck at Beau while Beau gave the half-giant an inquisitive glare for the moment. "Well I thought it best to investigate with Hagrid over recent sighting of a 'Black and Gold creature,' and imagine my surprise when I find that you three have discovered it." Dumbledore said as he walked closer to Beau who gave Dumbledore an inquisitive look.

Hagrid also walked over to the possibly dangerous creature but before Dumbledore could pet him he stopped and looked over to Harry. "May I?" Dumbledore asked looking to Harry.

"Oh um sure just be careful." Harry said and thus Dumbledore began to pet Beau rubbing his head and cheek as Beau relaxed to the elderly headmasters touch.

"Quite a magnificent creature you have found yourself Mr. Potter." Dumbledore praised as he looked upon Beau and then saw the mark on his head. "I'm to assume that 'Beaucephalis,' or Beau has formally been made into your familiar Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid heard this as did the other.

"Familiar?" Harry asked as that was the first he heard of the term.

"Why yes… after all though the school restricts pet ownership to dogs, cats, rats, and toads… I doubt there was any sort of limitation when it comes to Familiars." Dumbledore added causing Harry to see what the elderly Headmaster was doing for them now.

"Um yes Beau is my familiar I just want to know if there is by chance anything I need to fill our or sign?" Harry asked while looking to the elderly yet wise headmaster.

"Well there are a few such things… but they can be handled with a simple signature or oath by magic." Dumbledore said playfully as it was true after all how else would, another student have had a snake inside the school a long time ago.

"Thank you Professor." Harry thanked but Beau then noted something wrong as did Harry and the others.

"Though I doubt that guy can walk around as he is." Hagrid quipped in as eyes fell to Beau. "He'd be the blooming center of attention." Hagrid said as he was right. If it wasn't for the fact he is rare Beau being as he is would get all eyes on him by everyone.

Beau saw this and then acted as his mark began to glow once more. Soon in a huge flash of light everyone had to shield their eyes before it died down. Beau was still there but different as his black and gold coloring was replaced with a red and blue coloring. "My word… Beau has chameleon like abilities!" Hermione called out as she saw how Beau changed color so easily.

"Well I'd reckon tat be a good way to be inconspicuous." Hagrid said as Beau smiled to Harry as the only thing that remained the same were his golden eyes.

"But we'll have to put him somewhere where he won't cause a scene." Harry said as he pet Beau's head as the Dragon returned to his new rider.

"Of course." Dumbledore said as he could make the arrangements… but then comes the problem of the Dursley's since familiars need to be near their masters less something truly dreadful occurs to both the wizard and familiar.

For now though it seems Dumbledore had thing to ponder.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

A cave like area began to come to life as it seems the entire place was quiet ancient judging by its broken bridges. The main platform was star shaped much like Beau's mark as there were statues about surrounding the area. A man in an outfit matching that of the statues walked observing the old shrine as the star symbol lead to five large dragons mouths like bridges but four out of the five were broken. The statue that depicted the Black and Gold Dragon akin to Beau was the only one sill in one piece as the man saw the statues eyes begin to glow.

"At last… The Dragon Booster has returned." He said with a smile glad that there may be hope after all this time.

(Scene Break Unknown Estate)

A woman was sitting upon a study chair reading a book to herself as she was hidden away by the darkness. Around here were artifacts, tomes, and paintings depicting images of Camelot during the time of Merlin himself. As she sat by herself she looked and saw one of the artifacts glowing a gold color. She then heard one of her servants enter as he looked to her.

"Mistress." He began only to flinch when her book snapped closed and she stood up.

"I know." She said as she stood up. "The Dragon Booster is back." She said while walking away from the area. "After all this time… we can finish what we started so long ago." She mused while walking off producing a sinister aura as she went.

Fate has changed but to what end… it was unclear. But one thing was for sure Harry and Beau together shall do as they must and Release the Dragon.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Now then this is just a trial chapter so sorry if it feels a bit rushed as it is. Yes I know part of it is based off of How to Train You Dragon but I couldn't think of a better way to get them to bond while adding a small bit of comedy. So as you leave here be sure to leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Release the Dragon Part 2

Harry Potter and the Dragon of Legend

ESKK: Well here is chapter 2 enjoy and no I don't have anything witty to say here sorry.

(Start Hogwarts Monday Great Hall)

The school was at a buzz when word got out that Harry got himself a familiar and not just any normal familiar either. He got a bloody dragon from what people have read was a thought extinct variant of one. No one had believed it at first until they saw Harry roaming about with the Dragon following him ever loyally. In fact Beau began to make more eyes go torts Harry making him feel like some zoo animal somehow.

But when it came to Draco and his friend as well as a few other Slytherin's… Beau was a good deterrent for such attacks on him. Of course Beau can't stay in the halls like other smaller pets hence why Hagrid was more than happy to keep an eye on him when Harry was at classes. At least until… Beau figured out how to sneak into the castle without Hagrid's notice. So Harry ended up having Beau waiting for him after class by the door as many students who saw him got a surprise seeing the beast laying down waiting.

When it came to meal times Beau was in the Great Hall as well laying down next to Harry's seat sometimes sneaking his head onto his riders lap. The Great Hall was a funny bout as Harry took note to many students who hate there vegetable but did not know how to transfigure it into something else tossing it to Beau who ate it without complaint.

Though there was some problems particularly with Ronald and Scabbers. Apparently Beau did not like Scabbers… at all. In fact Ron at times found himself yelling at Harry whenever Beau saw fit to hunt Scabbers. The rat was terrified of the bigger beast and who could blame him seeing as he was clearly a predator. In fact Harry and Ron couldn't stay near each other if Ron has Scabbers with him. Luckily since Scabbers is in his cage most of the time they were ok. But Ron made it evident to keep Beau as far away from Scabbers as possible.

Right now the group was having breakfast in the Great Hall as Harry had another bout of detention with Lockhart helping him sort his fan-mail. But right now breakfast first problems with 'Professor,' Lockhart later. Beau was with the Golden Trio laying down closest to Harry as they ate their food in peace with Beau. "Blimey Harry he really follows you everywhere." Ron said as Beau was pretty docile around most people with a minor mischievous side to him also.

"Yeah I think everyone know this already Ronald." Hermione said tossing a morsel over to Beau who then stood up and caught it in his mouth with ease. Kind of hard to miss with how big he was after all.

"Still we have classes to attend soon." Harry said as in all honesty he would rather take Potions then DADA with Lockhart still teaching it.

"Of course and once again we will find Beau waiting outside like a good little dragon he is." Hermione gushed and began to scratch his jaw causing him to make a happy growl almost like a purr. It was downright adorable how he could be a menacing and protective dragon one second and an overgrown pussy cat the next second.

Soon owls were heard and in turn the deliveries began starting with the Mail from home and Daily Prophets for subscribers of the Wizarding News. Harry grabbed his and unrolled it and in turn was wide eyed at what he saw.

"Impossible." Harry said as he saw the newspaper page.

"What is it?" Ron asked looking at the paper and in turn Harry shared it with his friends and saw the title of it.

**(Start News Article Reading)**

**NEW BREED OF DRAGONS DISCOVERED**

**NEW PETS OR NEW DANGERS**

**During the Summer Months in July Wizards from all over London had claimed to have seen a new species of flightless dragons that could outrun the fastest of brooms. Now this paper saw it fit to look deeper into it and from well-known sources it was revealed The Boy Who Lived London's beloved Harry Potter was the master to one such dragon. It later lead to reveal that an old wives tale of such creatures was not as much a fairy tale as one was lead to believe.**

**But it would seem London is not the only place in the world meeting with such news. Our neighbors across the pond in the MCUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) have also laid claim to sightings of such creatures as well. Even our French rivals seem to have borne witness to these strange yet powerful dragons. The Ministry has begun hunting these creatures to keep them corralled from the muggle world as this advent seemed to have awoken from some sort of long slumber. Or perhaps they are responding to an event and in turn are returning from a long exile.**

**Could this be the coming of ill omens or perhaps the return of savant at the level of Merlin himself? The Daily Prophet shall do its absolute finest to keep all of our readers updated but one this is for certain of this. Despite Mr. Potter and few others managing to tame these creatures they are NOT for the light of heart. One wrong move may very well mean a death most horrid and painful for those foolish to try.**

**(End News Article Reading)**

Needless to say all eyes were on Beau who saw this as well as it was clear from these pictures Beau was not alone out there. "Bloody Hell." Ron said as he realized Beau wasn't the last of hid kind like they thought he was.

"I don't believe it you're not the only one Beau." Harry said as Beau smiled in response to what Harry said.

"But still it may very well get difficult from now on." Hermione confessed as apparently people had mixed reactions to these old breed of dragons making a comeback from myth.

"I swear this will only get worse." Ron said and then as if a message from fate it got worse… for Ron.

Soon an owl was heard as everyone looked and saw Errol was flying in as a student saw this. "Ron is that your owl?" A Gryffindor asked as Joseph and Elisa looked and knew instantly it was Errol the Weasley family's crazy senile Postal Owl. The nocturnal bird flew in as they all waited for the Owl to land and behold it came in and crashed into the food with the letter in its mouth.

Beau laughed at the scene a bit as he saw Errol make a crash landing. "Bloody birds a menace." Ron said taking the red letter from the Owls mouth. He was of course wide eyed realizing he basically jinxed himself somehow. Errol then got up and took flight as Harry, Beau, and Hermione saw Ron holding the red Letter the owl had delivered. "Oh no!" Ron gasped at what he got as some of the other Gryffindor's saw it also.

"Look everyone Weasley got himself a howler." Came a random Gryffindor as Harry was curious about the 'Howler,'

"Go on Ron open it, I got one from my Gram Once. It was horrible." Neville said as Beau sensed the nervousness from Ron.

Ron began to open the letter as he was expecting the worst while all eyes were currently on him right now. Ron opened the letter with his hands shaking as when he did the charm on it activated. "RONALD WEASLEY!" The letter roared out making Ron dropped it in shock and fright of the angry yelling of his mother. Beau even had to cover his ears from the shrieking hurting his sensitive hearing. The letter then transformed into a mouth as the tirade began. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUARY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter yelled as Ron nodded in understanding before the letter turned to Ginny. "Oh and Ginny darling congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud." Ginny said as Ginny smiled glad the howler was praising her instead of yelling like what Ron got.

The letter then faced back to Ron before it began to tear itself apart. Needless to say many began to wonder what took the Howler so long but no doubt with all the owls flying about delivering reports of the sighting of these Dragons the first one that was sent may have either gotten lost forcing the owl to return. Now that these deliveries had died down Ron's howler had arrived at last.

Most of the Gryffindor's now had eyes on Ron as Harry was surprised while Beau was lifting his head hoping the yelling was over. Hermione of course was giving Ron a judgmental glare as Ron looked away in shame while Harry carefully eased away from their sight right now.

"You deserved it." Hermione said as she wouldn't even humor the idea of stealing her family's car like that. What was worse Hermione was willing to wager that Ron managed to crash the car somehow. Typical of most young boys eager to drive without parental super vision. A crash was imminent especially in a joyride.

Beau looked at Ron and began to laugh at him a bit as Ron glared at the beast who all but despised his rat Scabbers. Worst start of the day of his life thus far.

(Scene Break Hogs Head Pub)

Aberforth was having a slow day as it was not a Hogsmeade weekend for when students would come over to the town on their time of. His pub was having a slow going business day right now as his busy time was Friday's and weekends. In fact he was wagering he would have maybe one or two customer's today five tops. His eyes drifted over to the portrait of his dearly departed sister Ariana Dumbledore. She had died in the crossfire of Dumbledore and Grindlewalds battle on that fateful day.

So as Aberforth had mourned for her he had all but severed his ties with his brother. Mind you he still aided his brother at times like during the war and on a few of his schemes but in the end he hated his brother. As he silently gave his respect for his sister he soon heard the door opened and with it footsteps also. He saw a young woman enter the shop each footstep she made creaking on the old wood. She was clearly dressed of riches as she seemed to value a combination of the muggle and wizarding wear.

It appeared she was wearing a suit modeled after a men's business suit but modified to her curves. She was wearing dress shoes that seemed to look more like boots then anything. But clearly still perfect for both work and casual strolls so it wasn't off putting…. But the way she carried herself as she wore a coat that seemed to be a combination of a cloak as well suggested something… dark about her seeing as the shoulder area of it had some intricate design similar to armor. She wore a scarf around her neck which was odd but then again it was fall. The biggest thing he noted was how she had a fedora on her head and sunglasses fit for business as she took the hat off and fanned herself with it.

"Ah… the Hogs Head." She said walking in with an almost jolly tone to her. "My have I heard such amazing things about this place." She said taking a seat at the bar itself. "Ah my good sir might I trouble you for a refreshment, for a young lady such as myself." She said while she had her hat on once more.

"Uh of course." HE began finding her odd seeing as she had never seen one like her before. He then took note to the demonic eye like crest upon her attire.

"Splendid! Then I ask for your finest to quench my thirst." She requested as Aberforth saw her very odd. But when she dropped some Galleons onto the table he thought nothing of this woman's… eccentric nature here. As the old wizard was getting her drink she once more began to speak as she seemed to be deeply invested with a topic from the moment she began speaking. "So I hear you are the brother to the most illustrious Albus Dumbledore." The woman said as she admired the venue.

Aberforth was surprised she even knew that so either this woman did her research… or she was going somewhere. "He and I aren't on speaking terms." Aberforth said as the woman chuckled to this.

"I would assume so considering the fate of your sister." The woman said causing Aberforth to nearly drop the drink as he served it out.

"Its… not common knowledge Albus and I had a sister." Aberforth said as the woman chuckled and took the drink.

"Yes HAD as in past tense." The woman said taking a swing of her fugal. "My or my, this truly is your best a true taste of nostalgia for me." The woman praised as she enjoyed the beverage she purchased. Aberforth was starting to get quiet angry at this woman seeing the way she seemed to poke at old wounds without a care of others. "But one cannot blame you considering Dumbledore and Grindlewald were having a lovers spat when your sister met her demise." The woman said and in turn if Aberforth didn't have warning signs blaring in his mind he did now. No one and absolutely no one knew about that save for few.

Yes Grindlewald saw himself and Albus as brothers at the time but even he was unaware of Albus true affection to Grindlewald back then. This woman knew much too much to be normal as she finished off her drink. Aberforth was nervous that this woman was more then who she said she was all the while she stood up and once more fanned herself with her fedora. "Well then I must be off as I'm sure that we are both busy people." She said while taking her leave and putting her hat back on.

"Oh… and one more thing." She began removing her sunglasses and looking over to Aberforth. "Be sure to let Albus know that I look forward to meeting him." She said removing her glasses revealing a face he had not seen for so long. The eyes, the nose, and even the cheekbones he looked to the portrait of Ariana and then looked to her double. "I do hope he is ready for what is to come." The Ariana look-a-like said just as black muck or ink like substance leaked from her eyes similar to tears while the white sclera turned black. Her skin became pale white like death and snow's unholy offspring and as fast as it came it returned to the face of Ariana. "Now then ta-ta." She said before taking her leave and putting her sunglasses back on.

"Merlin." Aberforth gasped once he was alone for never had he thought he would see his sisters memory taunted like that. Whatever or whoever that woman was she may have Ariana's face and her magic from what he could sense but she was NOT his long dead beloved sister Ariana Dumbledore.

(Scene Break October 31st Lockhart's office)

It was Halloween as tonight was the Halloween feast and with it Nearly Headless Nick's death day party. Harry was of course invited to, said party with Ron and Hermione but he had to carry out his detention first. So here in Professor Lockhart's office Harry was once currently helping Lockhart sort through his fan mail while Beau waited outside for him. Beau didn't like Lockhart and Hermione was starting to agree with those who disliked him when one considers the chaos his DADA class had been since the start of the school term.

"Can you think of a better way to serve detention?" Lockhart asked as Harry licked another envelope closed to be delivered to the fan who sent said letter.

"Several actually." Harry confessed wondering if he could train bow to lick these envelopes instead of him. But just then Harry paused as they heard a chilling, ghostly voice echoing in the room.

_"Come… come to me…"_

'What was that? Who had said that?' Those were the thoughts he had as he heard the ominous voice speak. "Alright, well I think that's enough for today. Thank you for all your help Mr. Potter, I shall see you in class tomorrow!" Lockhart said as Harry wanted to sick Beau on this arrogant arse. Harry then smiled and left the room so he could get to Beau faster.

(Outside)

Harry arrived and saw Beau on the defensive looking around as he growled a bit and stood protectively over Harry. If his hunch was right then it seems Beau also heard the unknown voice speaking. _"Blood… I smell blood…"_ The ominous voice spoke again as Beau growl became more prominent almost ready to attack the owner of the whispering voice.

_"Let me rip you… Let me kill you…"_ The voice started again as Beau growled and glared at the wall. Harry knew the voice was coming from the wall and from the sound of the voice it was making its way somewhere in these halls. Harry began to lead as Beau followed but the faster they went the greater the chill had gone down Harry's spine.

Faster and faster the two went, until they both rounded a corner and ran smack into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione called as Beau looked to Ron and left him be neither smelling nor seeing no Ron's rat nearby.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked as Ron looked confused. "The voice." Harry added as it was clear he was worried.

"Voice what voice?" Hermione asked as she looked to the boy and his dragon.

"I heard it first in Lockhart Office and then again just now." Harry said as he tried to find the source of the murderous voice. "Even Beau is on edge I think he can hear it also." Harry said as Hermione now knew something was going on around here. After all animals have heightened senses that were better than that of humans. So if Harry heard something that could be passed off as the wind but if Beau also heard it and was on edge about it… she knew there was more to the tale.

_"Kill… Time to kill…"_ The voice spoke as Harry heard this and in turn Beau got ready for a fight.

"It's moving… and it's going to kill!" Harry cried out and in turn Beau reacted. Beau knew Harry was going to chase after it and his friends would follow thus he sent a gold beam now called a mag blast and had the trio on his back once more. Beau then made a mad dash to the voice's location to stop it from causing harm to someone in the school.

Hermione and Ron were forced to hang on for dear life as the halls zoomed by them while on Beau's back. Clearly Beau knew where he was going as the slits of his eyes sharpened as if tracking the attacker. Soon the trio and Beau heard movement and in turn Beau drifted on the floor and went for the attack after magging Ron and Hermione off. In turn the trio were shocked when they saw Beau bit down on a giant snake of sorts just as someone in a Hogwarts uniform was running away.

Beau jumped back as Harry was shocked at what he saw before him as Mrs. Norris was seen running to Hermione. "Bloody hell." Ron said as Beau roared and glared at the giant monster in the hall.

"That's one big snake." Harry said as he saw the creature towering before them. Its eyes then focused on Hermione and in turn went for the attack but Beau reacted first and mag the creature back before clawing at it. The Snake like monster eased back before Beau climbed onto its back and bit down.

The Giant snake roared in pain never once facing a foe who would challenge it like this. It slammed its head where Beau was to the walls attempting to force the dragon off it. Beau seeing this and saw it was about to make a successful slam after the first two failed jumped off with Harry on its back on the dragons saddle. The Snake merely managed to hurt itself when Beau got off as it roared at the Dragon that was fighting it.

Hermione grabbed Mrs. Norris who was absolutely terrified and hid with Ron as Beau protected them with Harry's help. Beau roared at the massive snake and then avoided an attack from the snake's tail. The Snake then focused its glare on the two and in turn Beau quickly moved in time to avoid an attack. Harry was surprised as he felt the way Beau avoided it and was now avoiding direct eye contact with the massive snake meaning them harm.

But just as the snake was about to attack again a new voice was heard at least to Harry's ears. _"Fall back!"_ The Voice ordered as Harry heard it.

"_But… master… my task."_ The Beast said in a tongue only Harry could understand as Beau glared at the monster here. But the new voice cut it off as Beau looked around as did Harry trying to find the source.

"_Is complete now, make a smoke screen and escape!"_ The voice ordered and in turn the beast nodded and gave one last glare to Beau with a promise that they would settle this another time.

Soon the Snake thrashed around and in turn caused the trio to duck and cover with Beau as Beau stood protectively over the trio and the grounds keeper's cat Mrs. Norris. With they looked about again the snake was giant gone leaving damage in its wake.

The group looked around wondering where the massive beast had ran off to but that was the least of their concerns right now. "We have to get a professor!" Hermione called out as she kept a grip on the frightened Mrs. Norris.

But her eyes then went to something on the wall and was widened as was Ron and Harry. Beau of course glared at it smelling the blood of chickens from the wall's writing. The group comprised of three humans, one cat, and one dragon all looked to the wall they saw the words written in blood on the wall with the ominous message upon it _**'The Chamber of the Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir… Beware'.**_

Harry the saw something else and walked over to the window to find a line a spiders leaving the window as Harry knew spiders don't act like that under any normal circumstances. But when magic is involved he at least had enough sense to know that something was causing them to do this right now. But before they could move, a pack of students started up the stairs. They stopped when they saw what had happened. Filch pushed his way through until he saw Mrs. Norris held in Hermione's arms.

"What did you do here?" Filch asked as he then glared directly at Hermione. "And unhand Mrs. Norris!" He roared in fury as Hermione then put the cat down and saw as it ran over to her master's safe arms. But she looked to Hermione with promise to repay the debt in the future somehow. "NOW WHAT DID YOU THREE DO HERE!" He remanded once more glaring at the group considering the rubble and damage done during Beau and the giant snakes battle shortly before. "YOU ALL DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" He accused the trio but before any of them could explain themselves a familiar elderly voice was made known.

"Argus! Enough!" Dumbledore ordered as he pushed through the kids before any more accusations could be made, before turning to face the students. "All students back to their dormitories." He ordered before he turned to Harry Hermione, Ron, and Beau. "Everyone except… you three." Albus said pointing the four out.

"So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter-curse that could have prevented this sort of damage from occurring." Lockhart boasted causing Snape to narrow his eyes at the DADA who may not be telling the whole truth here.

"Alas that still did not explain what had happened here." Dumbledore said as he noted how the damage suggested a fight of sorts had occurred.

"Ask him." Filch said, completely ignoring Lockhart. "He wrote that on the wall. He did it!" Harry shook his head.

"That's not true!" Harry defended as he looked to them. "There was this giant snake monster and Beau managed to hurt it when we arrived!" Harry called out as this got all eyes on him.

"Its true look!" Came Flitwick as he noted the blood stains on the floor.

"Yeah the bloody thing was massive I never seen a snake that large before." Ron confessed as Hermione nodded to them.

"Professor what is wrong?" Hermione asked seeing the frightened look upon Minerva, Dumbledore, and a few other teachers as well.

"Harry, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley… please come with me." Dumbledore said as he didn't want to start a panic with those who were unaware.

(Scene Break at Dumbledore's office)

The trio stood before the head masters desk as they detailed to him what they saw. "Professor you looked worried what was that thing we saw?" Harry asked as Beau managed to enter Dumbledore's office.

"It was a monster I had thought extinct." Dumbledore confessed as he reached for a book from his personal collection. He then pulled out a particular books and in turn opened to a particular page for the mentioned book.

"Bloody hell that's the monster we saw!" Ron identified as he saw the snake creature in question.

"It says here it's called a Basilisk a basic Wizard killer. They say a mere gaze from its eyes can kill a man instantly." Hermione confirmed as she read aloud.

"Yes and I fear that perhaps an old tale may hold truth." Dumbledore said as he handed the book over to Hermione.

"Sir if that thing is roaming the halls… what would happen to the school?" Harry asked as Dumbledore looked away before speaking.

"It would mean we may have to send you all home and close down the school until such a time the Basilisk can be destroyed." Dumbledore said as he knew what had happened before. One attack nearly caused the school to be shut down. Now that another had happened after so long and was discovered by three students… he knew this may very well be the end of Hogwarts as they know it.

"But you can't do that there must be some way to find it!" Hermione begged as even Harry was in shock here.

"Unless we can locate where the infamous Chamber of Secrets is located I'm afraid I may not have much option." Dumbledore said knowing full well only the Heir of Slytherin could control such a monster.

"Chamber of Secrets Sir?" Harry asked catching what Dumbledore said.

"It's nothing my boy… you three best head back to your dorms… after the evening you had I'm sure you are all exhausted." Dumbledore said and in turn he ushered the three out of his office for the evening.

That was until Harry spoke up hoping it may help somehow. "But sir when Beau found the Basilisk there was someone else there!" Harry called out as Dumbledore stopped what he was doing.

"Pardon?" Albus asked as Harry then continued.

"It was a student I recognized the uniform but… I didn't get a good view on who it was." Harry confessed and thus raised red flags in Dumbledore's mind.

"I see… thank you Harry I'll be sure to look into what you saw in depth." Dumbledore said knowing that if it was a student then this made this investigation problematic in many ways as well as delicate when brought up. After all if a Student had managed to let the Basilisk out then that means the search narrowed down to either another Heir appearing or a cursed item made by Voldemort. All in all Albus knew he had to find the culprit and hopefully spare the children a cruel fate. When he was alone he soon sat down and removed his glasses before rubbing his eyes of the wariness within them.

To think he may very well have to close down this school the only position he actually enjoyed having as opposed to all the other ones. But was this the work of Tom or an artifact he left behind. Before he could question it any further an owl flew in from his window and landed on his desk and carrying a letter in its talons. Dumbledore looked to the letter and saw that it was for him and upon opening and reading its contents he was shocked to see who it was from and why he was writing to him.

"Impossible." Dumbledore said hoping it was just a coincidence but Aberforth would never message him unless he felt it was important to take note of.

(Scene Break the next day)

Hermione first chance she got began searching on everything she could about Basilisk particularly where they are known to hide. She also looked up information about this 'Chamber of Secrets,' hoping to stop this beast before the school is forced to shut down for the safety of the students. Mind you she knew it would be the smart move as there is already talk of evacuating all the students after what the Golden Trio had discovered thanks to Beau's speed.

Apparently Hogwarts a History had information about the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets and apparently every other student had the same idea. So while Hermione was on the waiting list to get a copy checked out she opted to study up on the Basilisk and was fortunate to acquire the copies involving it before other students realized what she was thinking.

"So the blasted thing can really kill us with but a glare?" Ron asked as the group had opted to ready outside so Beau can get some air. Luckily the Dragon proved to be a good reading partner as the trip used him as a comfortable spot while he laid down behind them.

"Yeah it's no wonder Beau must have looked away and moved." Hermione said remembering that key detail from before. "His instincts must have warned him and he acted accordingly." Hermione said as this meant if they could blind the Basilisk then in turn it can be brought down as well.

"Well that's good to know then." Ron said as he was just happy to have come out of it alive.

But then Beau raised his head once more as the trio looked and saw him going into the defensive again. "What's wrong boy?" Harry asked as he looked to Beau.

"Oy isn't that Ginny?" Ron asked as he saw Ginny walking up to the group.

"She looks a tad bit pale." Hermione confirmed as she saw this.

"Oh hello Ginny." Harry greeted her as she walked up.

"I… I heard what happened on Halloween and the whole school is in an uproar about it." Ginny said as she looked deathly pale at the moment while she kept something hidden away. "Was it really a Basilisk?" Ginny asked worried for her own safety and the safety of her fellow Hogwarts Students.

"I think it was the books description was spot on." Harry confessed as Ginny nodded and though she was frightened that such a horrifying monster was roaming their school unseen by all it seems she had other fears clouding her mind at the moment.

"Harry I." Ginny began reaching torts Harry only for Beau to shoot up and got between them roaring at Ginny causing Ron and Harry to react. Ginny of course fell on her rump as she scooted away from the Dragon.

Beau roared clearly defensive of Harry as if Ginny was some sort of threat and she was honestly afraid yet partially hopeful Beau would attack. "Beau stop what's wrong with you!?" Harry demanded as first it was Scabbers Beau had a problem with. Now it seems he had a problem with Ginny which didn't make sense as just the other day the two were best of friends.

"Um, Ginny you should probably go now." Hermione said as Harry kept Beau held back from possibly harming Ginny. Ginny nodded and headed off unaware of the fact Beau was aware of her problem while the problem was aware of the Dragons odd suspicion.

(Later Location unknown)

"Blast." A voice without form cursed as he sat in a darkened void. "That mindless beast… first his harmed my Basilisk no doubt under the boy's orders and now it's trying to attack me." The voice cursed as he thought this through. "As I am I don't have enough strength yet to make a comeback and that beast will no doubt be sniffing around for my Basilisk." The voice cursed himself for using the girl's body now.

"Regardless." The entity calmed itself as he began to plan. "Perhaps I can use this no doubt when it gets out that beast had defended others from the Basilisk and managed to harm it… this would put off any plans of shutting down the school." It spot as it began to scheme. "I shall let things play out for now but in the end this school will be purged of all those putrid filthy mudbloods that taint its hallowed halls." The entity said before it return to planning its schemes.

(Later in the Forbidden Forest)

"Beau what is wrong with you?" Harry asked as the Golden Trio was once more gathered in the clearing they had first discovered Beau at. Beau seemed to be pouting right now as it was clear something had him crossed.

"Blimey first Scabbers and now Ginny what is this things problem?" Ron asked as Hermione had to pick a side here.

"Ron no offense but Scabbers Beau didn't like him from the start Ginny is new and every interaction before now the two were getting along quiet well." Hermione said as Ron was shocked by this.

"Are you saying Ginny did something to this overgrown reptile!?" Ron yelled as Hermione had to put her foot down.

"Either that or something about Ginny has gotten Beau on edge!" Hermione yelled back her counter argument as all this chaos could not be good for them right now.

Beau then roared a bit to get their attention before he made a gesture to follow him. "What is it boy?" Harry asked as they followed after the dragon to his hidden den. Beau then began to lead them to a large patch of sorts as it was off as they followed. They gathered around Beau who then went over to a rock and with his front right foot pressed down on the rock. In doing so everyone gasped when they all vanished from sight. 

(Scene Break an Unknown Cave)

The trio (Quartette counting Beau) ended up at a similar spot but this time it was smooth stone for landing. Though it did not help for the three 2nd years who were unused to such a form of instant transportation. When the Trio regained themselves Ron was about to say something until he was silenced by the cave they were in.

"Um… where are we?" Ron asked as he saw the cave in question.

"I have no clue." Hermione began just before Beau began to walk forth.

"But looks like Beau knows." Harry said before he walked next to Beau with the other two following close behind the bonded duo.

They began to pass by the statues that began to glow with a golden aura one by one as they came by. "I… I think I've seen this place before." Harry said noting a sense of familiarity with it.

"You have?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Yeah… in a dream I believe." Harry confirmed while looking around the ruins.

But as they passed by a shadow area a figure walked out carrying a staff and wearing an outfit similar to that of the statues. When they heard the movement the trio quickly hid near Beau when they saw they were not alone down here.

"Do not be afraid." The figure said as he began to walk torts them. "I knew you would return here." The figure said as he walked passed them before turning to look at them.

Beau nodded to the man out of respect as his voice was humble but demanded authority like that of a wise old instructor. "Your Dragon is the one Harry Potter, the Dragon foretold in a legend lost to time." The man said looked to the trio.

"H-how do you know my name?" Harry asked as he looked to the man in question. "Who are you for that matter?" Harry asked as he wanted answers to what was going on right now.

"I am Mortis and for years I have watched you from afar Harry the one has chosen you and brought you here… Dragon Booster." The now identified Mortis said causing the group to look to each other in shock.

"Dragon Booster?" Hermione asked as she had never heard of it.

"It is the title given to the one chosen by the Black and Gold Dragon. When the Dragons returned I knew the Dragon Booster would not be far behind." Mortis explained as this caused Beau to smile to Harry.

"Blimey." Ron said as he was shocked at what Harry gotten.

"Yes the Dragon Booster has not been seen since the twilight hours of the age of Merlin or King Arthur and it is time you began your path." Mortis said before turning around and proceeding to raise his staff up in one hand. He then slammed the pommel of his staff to the ground causing a burst of golden energy much like the one Beau produced to flow through the ground. It flowed to the center of the platforms surrounded by five Dragon like statues with one of them being the one the group came out of.

Once it reached the center it formed a star like symbol much like Beau's bone mark before spinning around and reaching the center of the platform itself. It vanished for but a moment before reappearing while spinning about and releasing something inside it. Then from the symbol an armband… or perhaps a gauntlet rose up and spun around being presented to the one who would wield it.

"The Gold Draconium armor is yours to command." Mortis said as the

"Armor where's the rest of it?" Ron asked only to be slapped by Hermione behind the head causing him to yelp in pain. "But seriously it's a bloody armband I don't see what's so special about it." Ron said before Harry took the 'armband,' and slipped it onto his right arm. He then noticed an indent and then took the medallion and saw it was a perfect fit.

"You must learn to release the secret powers of both you and Beau." Mortis said as Hermione looked to the priest. Mortis then stopped as he looked to the wind that seemed to blow while the Dragon statue with gold eyes responded through said eyes. "It seems the Basilisk is being set loose again." Mortis said looking on as he sensed what was going one.

"Then we have to move now!" Harry said before Mortis stopped him. Harry was about to argue before Mortis reached to a statue and pulled forth a weapon that was clearly made of an unknown mineral.

"You will need this then." He said passing the sword to Harry. "When you are ready… you will know." Mortis said before he vanished into the shadows.

"Wait but." Harry began but then Hermione stopped him from going after Mortis.

"If he's telling the truth then…" Hermione began to which Harry nodded in response.

Harry then flipped the Medallion over and saw the words engraved on the back of it. "Release the Dragon." Harry said as he then figured out how this armband really worked. Harry then jumped back onto Beau's saddle who got ready for what was coming next. "Beau… its time." Harry said knowing it was time to do as the Medallion said. He then reached for the star crest on his Medallion and pulled it off showing it was removable from the slot on the Medallion itself.

"RELEASE THE DRAGON!" Harry invoked as it was as if his voice echoed as he then placed the amulet on the slot on his gauntlet causing it to release a Golden Energy from it that began to lift Harry into the air as it surrounded his very being. This event of course surprised Harry as he never felt such a surge of power before in his life. The energy also went to Beau as soon Harry and Beau were transformed.

Harry was then endowed in an armor that was depicted as being blue, with gold-plated breastplates, gauntlets, dragon-head-shaped shoulder pads, and boots. A blue and gold helmet, that looks similar to the head of a dragon, was attached to his head, it came with a dark-tinted visor that from Harry's perspective worked just as well as his own glasses and luckily the dark tint was making it impossible to see the Harry's emerald eyes and most of his facial features.

Beau was in turn reverted to his true form as the Black and Gold Dragon as Hermione was surprised as not only by the cosmetic and wardrobe change but the fact that it appeared Harry was taller looking to be 17 years of age instead of 12 years of age. They didn't have time to waste thought as they had a job to do now.

(Scene Break Evening Hogwarts Halls)

Cho Chang a 2nd Year Ravenclaw was walking through the Halls of Hogwarts as she was finishing up on her read on the Chamber of Secrets and the rumored Basilisk. As any Ravenclaw she opted to research and learn what she could about the incidents occurring here in Hogwarts. First the attack and then the message and considering what had happened last year Cho wanted to be ready for anything.

But unaware to her as she passed a path bricks began to move from the wall creating a pathway as she passed by. From the darkened opening eyes glowed from within as a quiet growl was heard from the hole. Cho was unaware as the Basilisk began to slither its way out and saw the Half-Blood wondering the halls ripe for the long desired death.

It didn't take Cho long to realize a large shadow from the torches was forming above her. But as she looked to the creature she was wide eyed at what she saw. That was until a gold energy line shot at Cho before pulling her back. The focus was cut off and thus the Basilisk was unable to kill anything.

The Basilisk followed to where Cho was pulled and was met with Beau in his true form and Harry on his back as both dragon and rider glared at the massive snake in the halls. "Are you ok?" Harry asked as not only was his voice different but it seems the armor was enchanted someway to hide his true voice.

"Y-yeah." Cho said as her savior placed her down gently with orders to give.

"Get out of here and find the teachers I'll keep this overgrown reptile occupied." Harry said as Cho nodded and ran off to find the teachers. Once Cho was gone Harry then reached for the hilt of the sword he had no training in and drew the blade ready to fight. Beau and Harry glared at the Basilisk and in turn the visor adjusted itself while Harry kept his eyes away from the Basilisk to avoid direct eye contact with it.

Soon Beau roared as did the Basilisk before Beau charged at the beast with Harry on its back. Beau roared out and magged Harry over the beast while Beau went for the lower part of it. Harry slashed at its head before sliding down its back and getting a few lucky slashes in as well. Beam of course jumped onto its tail while the Basilisk thrashed about and bit down on the tail in question.

The Basilisk roared in pain as it swung the tail around. It managed to knock Harry off its head but Beau let go and magged Harry back onto the saddle. Beau smiled to Harry as he smiled back as the Basilisk and Beau began to circle around each other. Both growled or hissed at the other clearly ready for more. Beau went for the attack and sent a Mag beam at the Basilisk attacking it before charging at the beast. The Basilisk saw it coming and in turn maneuvered its body around Beau's attempt attack causing Beau to miss it. But Harry then jumped off once more and managed to stab the sword into the Basilisk admiring how the blade managed to pierce its hide.

The Basilisk roared in pain from the attack as Harry and Beau smirked at their minor victory there. But before the Basilisk could attack with either sight or tail Beau magged Harry away from it. The Basilisk then roared and attempted to wrap its body around Beau who quickly used the wall to wall jump away from the Basilisk attack. The commotion was no doubt causing others to come investigate and knew there was only so long before the teachers showed up to handle the situation happening right now.

(Nearby)

A hooded figure observed the chaos and growled as they saw their basilisk was at a disadvantage. Clearly this masked marauder was capitalizing on it and from the looks of it didn't even know it. He wanted to keep the Basilisk out of sight so he could have the element of surprise for its use.

They didn't have much of a choice and in turn acted quickly hearing approaching footsteps. They pulled out a wand and proceeded to cast the needed spell for their escape plan. "Bombarda." The caster invoked and in turn the wand casted the required spell.

(Battle)

The Blasting Charm was cast and in turn the Basilisk knew what this meant as the charm caused smoke to form from the aftershock. The massive snake escaped back into the pipes in failure knowing this was the second time it had failed its master. Once it was gone teachers began to arrive and instead of staying to be question Harry transfigured a stone into a calling card and left it where it could be found.

He then took his leave and in his place was a card that was addressed to everyone. 'This School and much of London is under the protection of the, Dragon Booster.' And thus those who read it would know that Hogwarts and much of London has someone protecting them from the bad things in the world. And the biggest thing to note this very evening was now the Heir of Slytherin had an enemy who would not sit by and let him murder as he pleases.

(Scene Break Le Fey Industries)

The woman from the pub sat on a desk going over some art depicting the age of Arthur as she smiled to herself. One such image showed five Knights as standing over a five headed dragon as she smiled at the heroic image it portrayed. "Well then… that's two in play I wonder how long before the other three will come into play." She said as she then sighed to herself and took a sip of her wine. "And how long before I can discard this body and the roommate it came with." The woman growled as she looked into a mirror hoping to be rid of this vessel soon before people started asking unneeded questions about it.

"Soon… my new Dragon Human War will begin only this time… I will be the victor." She said before toasting the portrait and what it suggested for her oncoming future. Things were changing but one thing was certain the time of Dragons was returning.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hoped you all like it so until next time please review and as I always say ja-ne.


End file.
